Fixes and Updates Made
This page will list fixes and updates made to existing content and to the CEP in general. Pretty much taken from working notes. 2.63 Fixed: added missing texture for grenade weapon projectiles and ground models fixed incorrect texture name for zlc_ccp_a14.mdl (chult feather flag) removed head models (pfh2_head014 and pfh2_head141) which were overriding default heads renamed po_satyr_ to po_cepsatyr_ to fix a conflict with BioWare portrait restored missing model (zcp_crawler) fixed broken NWN2 converted bookshelf placeables (nw2bookshelf3 and nw2bookshelf4) fixed missing texture for zlc_h65 (foo dog statue) fixed NWN2 converted statue positions (nw2bard, nw2bard_v2, nw2bard_cry, nw2bard_marb, nw2dolphin, nw2dolphin_v2, nw2dolphin_cry, nw2dolphin_marb) adjusted walkmesh and use nodes in several chair placeables adjusted walkmesh and added use nodes in several NWN2 converted chairs and stools fixed a backwards chair placeable (Chair 08 (NWN2)*) and added missing use node added (hopefully all) missing social phenotype files from Project Q copied cep2damax.2da from cep2_add_sb_v1.hak to cep2_top_2_60.hak (for modules that might be using the "creature wizard" scripting via cep2_add_sb_v1.erf) used CEP Dwarven Halls tileset fixes from Project Q source (packaged and posted by Proleric) fixed missing wizard tower loadscreens (dungeon tileset) fixed missing textures on several table object placeables fixed missing walkmesh on giant bone placeables fixed Lizardfolk 3 neck and missing lizardfolk tail with models found in Project Q fixed corrupted light flail top 6 color 3 (flail of ages) added missing "unlimited ammunition" blueprints given in iprp_ammocost.2da (arrows/bolts/bullets with 1d6 acid/divine/sonic/positive/negative/magical damage) - found in new cep2_ammo_1.erf added missing trap blueprints given in traps.2da and included existing and updated Trapporium scripts - found in new cep2_traps.erf Updated: cep260.tlk changed erf file names to keep CEP 2 erfs together and fix a file name length issue: cep_sparky.erf to cep2_sparky.erf cep24_add_sb_v1.erf to cep2_add_sb_v1.erf cep24_build.erf to cep2_build.erf cep24_crapsystems.erf to cep2_crp_s.erf Added: cep2_add_reforge.hak - The Amethyst Dragon's Project Reforged - Replaces all of the default NWN weapon models, does not affect other weapons added over the years. cep2_ammo_1.erf cep2_armorstnd.erf cep2_traps.erf cep2_treas_hoard.erf 2.62 Fixed: swine (N&F) tree of blood (Ossian) flag: griffon 1, 2 (Ossian) Kali (2 of them, were missing) Fenris (was missing) Kali Statues (were missing) Tantric Statue (was missing) Portrait: Gothic 1, 2 (missing textures) gorilla textures (3 had messed up dds) Updated: c_rhino_mt (updated) c_camel_mt (updated) c_elephant2_mt (updated version of c_elephant_mt) giant ant larva animation (copied version from q) Resorted: Contents of cep2_add_phenos1.hak to cep2_add_phenos5.hak have been resorted, with content moved around. Files required for dynamic skeletons and brownies were moved to a core hak, as were files for the jousting phenotypes. cep2_add_phenos1.hak to cep2_add_phenos3.hak contain files for the CEP (pre-1.69) horse system. The first hak in this group includes phenotypes.2da for all the optional phenos. Flying phenotype files (phenos 16 and 25) and social phenotype (pheno 40) are in cep2_add_phenos4.hak. If you want to use these but not the horse phenos, you'll need to add a copy of phenotypes.2da to your top hak with the CEP horse phenos blanked out. cep2_add_phenos5.hak is now empty, but retained in the download for backwards compatibility.